


Where I'd Go

by AltraViolet



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, PWP, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, a dirty rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltraViolet/pseuds/AltraViolet
Summary: Sensual Mirage/Skywarp PWP. That's it. That's all. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Where I'd Go

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this instead of what I should've worked on Dx Aligns with another of my short fics, "All The Tiny Noises." Skywarp as first person POV.

I waited, tapping the rock I sat on, grinning at the faint smears of blue and white paint streaked across its surface. Usually, I was the one who was late. I checked my chronometer. A few hours til daybreak. If Mirage didn't show up soon, I'd have to message him to reschedule. 

I got up and paced the small cave. Its rocky walls were dimly lit by the field dampener I'd placed across the opening. It was a good cave- at the top of a mountain, far away from everyone. And, as far as we both knew, unknown to any of the others in our factions. It was my favorite place on this dirty mudball of a planet.

The field dampener spat and crackled. My spark leapt. I grinned. It could only mean one thing- someone had crossed it.

Mirage shimmered into view, brushing dust from his shoulders. “My apologies. I was waylaid.”

“No problem,” I said, darting forward and lifting him off the ground, smashing my face into his, kissing him hard.

“Mmph!” He laughed and pushed me away just a little. 

I set him down, kissing his helm, his cheeks. He leaned into me. I flicked my wings happily. “There's not a lot of time,” I said, as he traced patterns on the glass of my cockpit. “Mmm. It's your turn to pick tonight's fun.” 

“Will you touch yourself for me,” Mirage said softly, avoiding my eyes.

“Hell yeah,” I said. I let him go, turned, and sat on that flat, stained rock. I spread my legs, bared and grabbed my spike. No compunctions. His shy fucking smile as I did it, I was halfway there and had just started. I winked at him. Primus help me- even after all our trysts, still he blushed. I stroked myself, looking at his body, imagining running my tongue up and down him, lingering at his favorite spots- the hint of windshield beneath his chest armor, the fine cables at his hips. How he'd tilt his head back and arch into me, his slender fingertips slipping between the vents in my helm. I moaned.

His biolights flashed and his field mingled with mine. I'm bigger, mine's overpowering, but his had a way of sneaking in. Mirage made little breathy sounds as he watched me. His demeanor was placid, a hint of a smile through which he panted, but his yellow eyes were wide, bright, intense. He swayed a little as he watched, the chrome at his joints flashing in the golden light of the field dampener. How was one mech so beautiful? I couldn't handle it.

But there was one thing I could handle. I whistled at him. “You like this?”

“Oh, yes,” he said, and he walked to me, slowly, running his hands down his chest. Mirage pulled my face back and kissed me, his thigh brushing my spike, and I rubbed it against him. His lips lingered on mine, soft, quivering. Then he knelt and watched me a while longer. 

I stared at him, stroking faster, harder. I pulsed my biolights, fingered my vents, traced the seams in my chest down to my interface panels. Really tried to give him a show. Charge built up in my frame and leaked out into my field- it reached for him, pulling at his with earnestness and longing. Suddenly, he pushed my hand away and gripped my spike. “Ohh!” I almost overloaded just then. He smiled, glanced up at me. He placed his parted lips around my spike and licked. I moaned, gripping the rock. Little bits of it crumbled to the cave floor. Mirage gently took as much of me into his mouth as he could. I forced my hips still, didn't want to thrust and hurt him. He licked and kissed me up and down, purring into my spike. His fingers traced the seams in my thighs as he worked. My intakes hitched. I fluttered my wings, partly because he made me feel _that_ good, partly because I knew he liked it. 

Beneath our layered breaths and moans, there was a click. His mouth shifted around my spike as he leaned, taking his own into his hand. “Oh,” he said softly, stroking himself. He licked me, sucked me to his own movements. Between breaths he whispered and groaned. The little, wet sounds he made melted my lines. I gasped, wanted to tell him how good he made me feel, use those long fancy words he loved, but all I could do was groan. 

And somehow this magnificent mech found _me_ pleasing. “Nnnh...” my limbs shook, charge building in my frame again. I threw my shoulders back, snapped my arms and wings out as far as they would go. I flashed purple light, a shunting mechanism for all that power in me, so I wouldn't accidentally teleport. Because I was close. It was a primal move, akin to a reared-back, aggressive stance, and I growled, deep and low.

Mirage clung to me, drawing the vibrations of my growling engine into his own body. “Ohh...” His eyes were half lidded, his mouth slightly open, my purple light strobing across his face. His field surged with lust. Power displays were his thing. “ _Skywarp_.”

That did it. My response was static as his desire pushed me over. The last thing I felt were his fingers digging into my waist.

I blinked back to post-overload reality to Mirage still kneeling in front of me, still pumping his spike, heat coursing off his body, optical ridges slightly furrowed. I leaned forward, offering to give him release with my mouth, but he tapped the panel over my valve. This was unexpected. But not unwelcome. I swung my legs wider apart and opened up. 

“Mmm,” he said, standing and stepping between my thighs, unoccupied hand trailing along the outside of one. With me sitting and him standing, we were face-to-face. He wrapped his arms around my neck and penetrated. He wasn't big enough to quite satisfy, but he was so beautiful I didn't give a damn. I moved with him, trying to clamp my valve down as far as possible. I ran my hands up his back, teased his biolights, gripped his axels. His eyes were captivating- how they cycled through golden hues as he moved. I kissed him when his thrusts brought his face close. He moaned and my spark nearly popped out of my chest. 

He was so hot, pressing into me, reveling in my touch, gasping and whispering for more. I wanted to give him everything. I'd always heard mechs would lay their lives down for lovers but had never felt that way before. 

Mirage hit overload- energy sizzled up his body and his gold eyes went white, his field bursting with pleasure. He flickered, unable to control his invisibility during this vulnerable moment. I caught him as he fell forward, kissed him, enveloped him in my arms. Little static aftershocks ran between us. I held him tight, my valve cycling down on nothing as his body prepared to reboot. Before he returned fully to consciousness, I whispered in his audial- not what I _wanted_ to say, I couldn't say those words yet. It was too soon. But something else, the most romantic thing I could think of:

_I'd warp into the fucking sun if you told me to._

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most explicit thing I've ever shared anywhere. I'm screaming on the inside but thought it might help me feel more comfortable with nsfw things in the long run. We'll see. Any advice for that? Ha ha I'm dying D: Ok thanks for reading x.x


End file.
